What If
by queencrown
Summary: A collection of different scenarios. What if Edward killed Bella when he first smelled her scent? What if Bella chose Jacob? What if Edward chose Rosalie when she first became a vampire? UPDATE: WHAT IF EDWARD DIDN'T SAVE BELLA IN TIME PORT ANGELES is u
1. Chapter 1

**What if…Edward Killed Bella When He First Smelled Her Scent? A question I had thought of one night. When I told my sisters one of them answered, "Then there would be no story". She was wrong; it would just be a whole different story. **

**WHAT IF…**

**EDWARD KILLED BELLA WHEN HE FIRST SMELLED HER SCENT?**

She walked up to Mr. Banner's desk. He pointed to the only available seat, next to me. I moved my books, making room for her. I watched her from the front of the room. I didn't just watch, I concentrated. Why were her thoughts inaccessible to me?

She past the heater, her scent blew across the room and hit me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever smelled. The aching in my throat, the thirst, was more intense than it had ever been before.

I would have to kill Isabella Swan.

Where was I? I was in the middle of the back of the room. She would be right beside me. My eyes scanned the room swiftly, observing my fellow students. None of them would be able to stop me, naturally. I would have to take out Mr. Banner first, and then the rest of the class. My prey would be last. I would need as much time as I could to enjoy the feeling of her blood in my throat…

No! I can't kill twenty four innocent people! But the thirst burned harder, making it harder to think clearly. There was no escaping it, she had to die, they all had to die.

I jumped up from my seat and ran to the front of the room. I killed my teacher within a mille-second.

None of the students noticed that their teacher and disappeared behind his desk. Mr. Banner did not make a sound, he had had no time.

Next was the front row, six children, whose thoughts and secrets I knew. I had to work faster now; surely the student would notice that their classmates were all dead.

The blood from the fallen students and teacher were strong in my brain, but none as sweet as Bella's.

I was not paying much attention to the thoughts of the students, so I was surprised when a scream rang out and pierced my sharp hearing.

It was Angela Weber, a shy girl. Her thoughts had always been kind, but that would not save her from the danger that was coming at her. She shortened her time.

I skipped the one person that was left of the row, and went to Angela. I was a little more violent than needed, but I was angry. She had gotten rid of needed to time.

Angela, like the others, was dead within seconds and now a crumbled pile on the floor.

Mike Newton ran across the room to Bella, a movement I saw with his peripheral vision. I killed the two nearest students, then lunged myself at Mike, who was still taking the same step I had just seen.

I did not hear or see any sound from Bella, who was only a few feet from myself and the now broken Mike.

Just a few more moments, I told myself, and she would be mine.

I destroyed the few students that were left as fast as I could. Bella was a few steps away from where she had been before.

I went to her. At this very moment I wished with all my being that I could read her thoughts. To see what she was seeing, see how she was feeling.

Edward Cullen was gone and had been replaced with a mindless monster, driven by a mere scent to kill innocent people.

I pressed my lips to her neck, taking in the scent and feel of her pale skin. I lost every control I had,

And sunk my teeth into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was an idea/challenge given to me by Lomesir. I hope this is good!! Here it is…**

**WHAT IF EDWARD DIDN'T SAVE BELLA IN TIME (IN PORT ANGELES)?**

**Rated M for rape/non-con**

Bella had a good strong scream, and she would have to use it. She prepared herself, but knew it was useless, her throat was dry. She was immobile.

He grabbed her hand, and Bella recovered her ability to move. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too strong.

"Get off of me!" She wanted to yell, but it came out sounding hoarse and barley over a whisper. Bella's head collided hard with the brick wall when she was thrown against it. Her vision went out of focus from the impact.

She tried yelling, but a hand covered her mouth, grabbing her face. Bella felt the cold air on her legs and her pants around her ankles. She tried screaming again, with no help.

Before the worst could take place, headlights shone in her eyes and on the gang.

It was a silver Volvo. But it couldn't be. This had to be an illusion, a dying wish.

Two of the gang members went to the open door of the Volvo.

_No. Don't hurt Edward. _She pleaded in her mind, even though she knew it was all an illusion. Suddenly, there was a loud thud. It was one of the gang. He was on the pavement, then, in a flash, he was gone.

There was another loud sound, a deafening crash. A shard of glass flew next to Bella's head, and bounced off the wall.

Edward had lifted the man, just like he had stopped the car from crushing her, and had slammed him into the car windshield.

The first man who had held her, let her go. He pulled out a blade from his pocket. Before he could even make to approach Edward, he, like Bella, was slammed into the wall.

Edward let out a loud, horrifying hiss. His pale skin shone brightly even in the darkness, and his eyes were bright with anger and malice. Edward was real, he was here.

Bella's body was shaking from the cold, and the realization of what was happening. Edward was killing these men.

She slid to the ground, a trembling mess, as Edward snapped the neck of her attacker. The attacker was drenched in his own blood, his eyes empty and dark.

Edward stood above her, covered in the red blood of her enemies. When Bella's eyes met his, she saw that of a monster, a cold blooded killer, a vampire.

Would he kill her?

He knelt down to her, and scooped her up in his arms. He went to the destroyed Volvo and knocked off the license plates with his foot, a movement Bella couldn't see. Edward quickly snatched up each of the plates and threw them with incredible force over her head.

Then he started to run.

They breezed through Port Angeles, the city lights streaming by in a blur.

But Bella didn't see any of this. She kept her eyes on her savior.

The vampire.

**Oooh. I liked this one! You know what's weird?? I'm all pro Kris Stewart and everything, but for this one story I imagined Emily Browning. Thanks so much Lomesir, for giving me this task! **


End file.
